


IMITATION BLACK

by lamper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Brainwashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Imprisonment, Love Triangles, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, bottom sans
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamper/pseuds/lamper
Summary: “我们应该怎么对那些想限制我们自由的家伙？”“我们……”“我们杀掉他们，sans，我们杀掉他们。”Murder兴奋地说，低沉的嗓音混杂着疯狂和强烈的杀戮欲望，“跟着我说一遍。——我们杀掉他们。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然本篇所有需要警告的内容已经在TAG里，但在此依然再警告一遍，本篇包含：洗脑、精神控制、轻微的监禁、BDSM以及疼痛描写。  
> 我的所有非正剧向文章都包含个人的deep♂dark♂fantasy以及OOC，不适请马上退出。  
> 题目来自于natsuP的歌曲《IMITATION BLCAK》

“你听到了吗，兄弟？”Murder睁开一边眼睛，Papyrus漂浮在床的上方，红围巾掠过他的脑袋。  
“听到什么？”  
“sans在和red吵架。”Murder坐了起来，拧开床头灯，红色围绕着蓝色的瞳光兴奋地放大，他转头看向一旁的幽灵，“这是一个机会。”  
“你想要杀掉他吗？”  
“我希望sans能杀掉他，我希望他能最终明白LOVE能给我们多大的好处。”  
争吵声停止了，Red房间的门被狠狠摔上，铁链互相撞击响起的清脆声音来到他的门口，一切归于沉静。  
“我不觉得他会杀掉RED，兄弟，他喜欢RED超过喜欢你。”  
“我知道我知道，我会先下手的，再让sans来结束他可悲的生命。都是那个家伙硬要加入我和sans的小游戏，告诉sans那些关于我的坏话。——我没有虐待sans，我给他家，给他食物，还有……”Murder的低语被三声敲门声打断。  
“……我今晚能跟你睡吗？”Sans推开了门，低着头看着地板。  
“是的，是的，我的床永远都有你的位置。”Murder近乎欣喜若狂地说，Papyrus知趣地消失在房间角落。Sans挪动着双脚努力迈开步伐，但沉重的铁链限制了他，他只能缓慢地走向坐在床边的Murder，然后被用近乎快要折断他的肋骨的力气紧紧搂在怀里，那个疯狂的声音又开始无数次地低喃他的名字。  
“我想出门，murder。”Sans埋在Murder怀里闷闷地说，“我只是想……”  
“我们明天就出门，我们可以去吃冰淇淋。——我记得你说过你想吃冰淇淋。”Murder用骨指刮擦着Sans的头骨，引起对方轻微的颤抖和低吟，“先睡吧。”  
Sans闭上眼窝，他知道Murder不会伤害他，至少在这种情况下不会。  
Murder感到自己的灵魂逐渐归于平静，他才不需要那些无用的狗屁心理咨询——  
他只需要Sans。

 

Sans被厨房传来的嘈杂声吵醒了，听起来是Red在做早餐，没过一会儿煎蛋的香味就透过门缝钻进来。  
Sans突然觉得自己有点饿了，他不知道Red还会不会给他做早餐，昨晚他当着对方的面说了非常过分的话，但他只是想要出门，他不想一辈子待在这间房子里，作为这两个怪物的玩物。  
“sans，我知道你醒了。”Murder的手钻进他的睡衣下摆，握住他的脊柱，“我们很长一段时间没有这样独处过了……我很不喜欢和red那个家伙分享你，但你看起来总是非常享受被两根阴茎填得满满的感觉，我刚带你回来的时候还不知道你有那么荡。”  
Sans被Murder抱起，坐在Murder身上，对上对方扭曲的笑容和让他发毛的直直盯着他的两边大小不一的红色瞳光。  
“你说我们应该干什么？”Murder的手慢慢往上，抓住Sans跳动的灵魂，Sans痛呼了一声，拽着Murder的袖子，看着对方用虎牙咬住自己最脆弱的一部分，“我想最好让你那张嘴有点用处，你懂我是什么意思吧？”  
Sans无意义地挣扎了几下，爬到Murder腿间，半勃的在宽松的裤子上撑起一个轮廓，Sans拉下那件布满尘埃的裤子，舌头贴上性器与耻骨接触的底部，舌尖从底部一路划到漏出前液的顶部，然后被Murder粗暴地一压到底。  
“全部……骷髅不用呼吸，别在那里给我装窒息，sans。”  
骷髅是不用呼吸，但魔法拟态出的器官被硬生生侵入时还是有窒息和呕吐感。反射性的吞咽动作让Murder忍不住把Sans更用力地压下到他的耻骨，而Sans也十分配合地张开嘴顺着Murder的意愿向下，舌头缠绕柱身，忽略了体内传来的呕吐感试着吮吸那根性器直到对方在他嘴里射了出来。  
“啊……”Sans自觉地张开嘴以示他已经把所有液体都吞了下去，Murder搂过Sans，让Sans趴在他的身上。——Murder喜欢这样，Sans趴在他身上的重量让他感到些许安心。“murder，这个脚铐怎么办……我们不是要出去吗？”Sans抖了抖他的脚，沉重的锁链依旧发出十分清脆的声音。  
Murder沉默了几秒，抬起Sans的头:“看着我，sans。——对我们最重要的是什么？”  
“自由。”Sans毫不犹豫地回答，就像Murder之前无数次告诉他那样。  
“而现在呢？”  
“我……”Sans想到自己脖颈上红色的项圈，突然因此恐慌起来，“我、我……没有……”  
“sans，sans，我的小宠物，你还记得那个人类吗？他对我们做了什么？”Murder稳住Sans因为恐惧而不停颤抖的身子，然而Sans却因为他的话而更加害怕起来。Murder满意地盯着对方缩小得犹如针尖般的瞳光，他知道他以前做的一切都没有白费——用恐惧打碎这个Sans原有的思想，向对方许诺美好的未来，然后依他的想法重建人格。给Sans洗脑花了他很长时间，Sans太过于固执，并且半路还杀出来一个Red在Sans身边不停想要告诉Sans“真相”。他到现在还没有杀掉Red的原因就是他的小宠物有时候需要一个玩伴，而且他好奇他对Sans的精神控制到底是否有用。  
“我不能……”Sans抱住自己的头，他的头要裂开般的疼痛，那个挥舞着匕首的充满“决心”的人类又在他眼前出现，然后是布满尘埃的雪镇里那一抹鲜艳的红色，“拜、拜托……我不想这样……”  
“我们不想再被任何人掌控了是吗？”Murder强迫Sans抬起头，“但red对你做了什么？”  
“red他说你……”  
“嘘，嘘……他是不是告诉你我这是在控制你？”Sans点了点头，Murder笑着抚上他的脸，“但是我没给你戴上脚铐和这个限制魔法的项圈，sans，他才是那个想控制你的。——那么我们应该怎么对那些想限制我们自由的家伙？”  
“我们……”  
“我们杀掉他们，sans，我们杀掉他们。”Murder兴奋地说，低沉的嗓音混杂着疯狂和强烈的杀戮欲望，“跟着我说一遍。—— **我们杀掉他们** 。”

 

Red看着Murder的房门，Sans没有自己的房间，昨晚Sans和他吵完架之后就只能去Murder的房间睡觉了。  
他不应该那样做的，他不应该拒绝Sans的请求还向他大吼。——出门散步并不是一个过分的请求，只要他能保证Sans的安全……  
Murder的脑袋有问题，而Sans的精神状态也不稳定，他不能把Sans单独留在Murder身边太久。  
他把两份早餐摆在桌上，给自己倒了一杯橙汁。  
Murder突然踢开门，怀里的Sans明明显处于游离的状态，Red甚至还能看到对方脸上的泪痕。  
Sans穿着外套，脚上的铁链也不见了……他们要做什么？  
“我和sans要出去逛逛。”Murder亲昵地蹭蹭Sans的脑袋，挑衅地朝Red笑了笑，“毕竟只有你这样没办法保护好自己所爱的懦夫才会想把他藏起来，对吧，sans？”  
“……对。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red在遗迹的大门旁发现了一个受伤的骷髅怪物。
> 
> 一切都会好起来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过去痛苦回忆提及。

四个月前。  
Red在雪镇旁的哨岗上偷懒，午饭吃得过饱总是让他感觉昏昏欲睡，即使他才睡醒没多久。  
他像往常一样沿着小路巡逻，赶在两点之前到达雪镇尽头的那扇大门，那位老女士有时候会在门后自言自语，等他来交流一些糟糕的笑话。  
但今天那扇门前有个新奇的东西。  
一个像他一样的骷髅怪物，靠着门蜷缩着，蓝色的夹克上布满了尘埃和已经发黑的血渍。  
发生了什么？  
这里除了他和驻守雪镇的犬卫队很少有怪物涉足，而他刚刚还在酒吧看到那群恶犬都完好无损地坐在一起打牌。或许是这个怪物受伤了？  
“嘿、嘿……小家伙，你还好吗？”Red的手刚要碰上对方的头骨，就被一股重力魔法推了出去，但这股魔法十分虚弱，只把他推离了几步而且他甚至还能站着。那个和他相似的骷髅把控制魔法的手迅速收了下去，按着胸前继续蜷缩着。  
那个怪物受伤了。Red现在可以百分百确定，对方的手上甚至还有新鲜的血液。  
“我不会伤害你的，冷静。”Red再一次缓慢地接近了对方，查看了对方的状态——0.5的HP，只有1的LV，绝对不是他们这个宇宙的怪物，大概又是一个其他宇宙版本的他自己，就像他不久以前遇到的那个色彩斑斓版本的自己一样。  
“我需要……找到……”  
“嘘……我需要你放松，接受我的魔法，好吗？”Sans点了点头，缓慢地放松下来，伤口在绿色的魔法下停止出血，但他不及格水平的治愈魔法让伤口愈合的过程变得十分漫长，“你是从哪里来的？”  
“……母宇宙。”  
“我以为我这里才是母宇宙，好吧，总是事与愿违的。”Red看见对方小幅度笑了笑，“你是怎么过来的？发生了什么事？”  
“我……我在跳跃世界线的时候好像被甩进了虚空里……我记不太清了。”Sans环顾了一下四周，想起遗迹大门旁草丛里的摄像头，“那个摄像头还在吗？”  
“我早就把它拆掉了。”Red扫了一眼草丛，“那个该死的偷窥狂。”  
“不管怎样，谢谢你，我觉得我应该走了。”Sans推开Red的手，扶着门起身。  
“你还太虚弱了，不能走。”  
“我的魔法和剩下的这个通道足以让我回到之前的世界线了。”Sans指了指树林里的一片狼藉，一道浮空的裂缝撕裂了空间和时间，正在微弱地发出蓝色的光，“如果不快点走的话会合上的。”  
“你在找怪物对吗？或许你应该先待在这里直到他来找你。你现在的状态就算是瞬移或许都没办法准确到达目的地，你可能又跳错了世界线像刚才那样。”Red抓住Sans的手臂，“你可以先暂时藏在我家旁边的那个车库里，不算个很好的地方但起码能遮风挡雪。”  
“……你说得对。”Sans思考了一会儿，Murder总会找到他的，如果他以现在的状态再不小心被甩到到一个危险的世界线里可能会丧生，在这个世界线里起码还有这个版本的自己是友好的——虽然长着具有攻击性的尖牙和头骨上看起来是战损的裂痕，他把手上的血迹在外套上蹭了蹭，向另一个自己伸出手，“我是sans。——你已经知道了，但还是很高兴见到你。”  
“在你之前来的sans叫我red。”Red握上了那只手，“我需要在把你带回去之前给你补充点HP，否则你可能受不了虚空的挤压。——待在原地别动。”  
“嗯哼。”Sans哼了一声，Red十分迅速地从他面前消失，剩下残影，他在原地待了一会儿，迈步向树林里的裂缝走去。  
寒风刺骨。  
Sans忍不住对这个无趣的双关笑了起来。越靠近裂缝温度就越低，属于上一个世界线的寒风夹杂这雪花吹进这个世界，他裹紧了夹克，活动着手指——对于骷髅来说，关节冻住跟残废没什么两样。他用魔法扩大了这个裂缝，向最宽处伸出了手，柔软的布料缠上了他的手指。  
Murder的红围巾，裹满了怪物尘埃，边角已经被磨得起毛。他把围巾戴在自己的脖子上，把脸埋进了布料里，Murder闻起来是冷的，但这条围巾却异常温暖。他试着感受些什么，但什么都没有，只有像往常一样灵魂中摇摇欲坠的空虚的不安全感。  
他是如此害怕再次失去一切。  
“你在那里干什么？”Red在他身后大喊。  
“来找我的围巾。”Sans转身走向Red，看到了对方手里印着熟悉的酒吧的标志的纸袋，“你带了汉堡来？”  
“还有热狗。”Red打开袋子，和Sans坐在树林边的雪地上。

 

***

“他不见了，pap。”Murder的声音嘶哑到了极点，快速降低的理智在他空空的头骨叫嚣着，“我弄丢他了，他受伤了，可能会死，或者被某些不知好歹的东西藏起来。——我会让他们血偿的，他们会死得很痛苦……”  
“冷静点，兄弟，或许他只是走远了。”Papyrus的双手扶着Murder的肩膀。  
“不，雪地上没有脚印，他不在这个世界里。”Murder坐在雪地上，捡起一根树枝在雪上列下一串代码，开始运算。

***

“这里有点旧，但起码很干净，papyrus每个月都会打扫。”Red打开车库的小窗子透气，把手里的几床棉被铺在地上，放上两个松软的大枕头，还有一件属于他自己的深红色毛衣，“这个世界对你这样低LV的怪物很不友好，你最好不要出去。”  
“papyrus每个月都来打扫？他会发现我的。”Sans捡起地上的纸条，那上面写着的字还是跟他以往看到的一样。  
“到那个时候我会把你藏到其他地方的，不用担心。”Red把地上的狗粮挪到一边，瞬移拿来一杯水，Sans抖开了被子，坐在两层棉被上，身上盖着的被子的被单上印着幼稚的卡通火箭图案，“把衣服换了吧，你的衣服上全是血还有那些什么乱七八糟的东西。”  
Sans看着Red。  
Red看着毫无行动的Sans。  
Sans看着Red，十分缓慢地拿下了围巾。  
“你知道‘尊重他人隐私’是什么意思对吧？”Sans问。  
“哦，抱歉。”Red急忙转过身，听到身后布料摩擦发出的窸窸窣窣的声音，Sans因为布料蹭到半愈合的伤口而嘶嘶地抽了几口气。  
“好了。”Sans松了一口气。Red拿起Sans换下的衣服，他不知道为什么对方的衣服上会有那么多怪物尘埃，已经是多到有些令人不安的程度。  
“你先休息吧，我明天早上再来找你。”Red关掉车库的灯，黑暗中Sans的瞳光散发着微弱的光。  
“……你用不着这样照顾我的。”Sans低声说，拽紧了手里的围巾，“可能会很危险。”  
“照顾自己是很自然的事吧，特别是来自母宇宙的。”Red耸了耸肩，“再说你有什么危险的。”  
“我是说，有一些世界的我很危险。”  
“还有比这个世界更操蛋的世界吗？很高兴知道。”Red倒是不在乎地笑了起来，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

 

Sans是个好伙伴，Red是这么觉得的，他经常花一整天中的大部分时间听对方讲对方游历过的多元宇宙的故事，Sans似乎总是有办法把相似而无趣的经历讲得引人发笑。他们就这样每天分享烂笑话和Grillby's的食物过了一天又一天，久了他也不去追究为什么对方会脱离自己的世界在危险的多元宇宙里游荡，Sans看起来也无意提起。  
奇怪的是Sans再也没有提过要找那个怪物的事，偶尔他主动提起的时候Sans总是在那一瞬间慌了神，但又迅速换上平日慵懒放松的笑容用其他问题略过这个话题，或是用几句语调高昂怪异的“他对我很好”“他总是保护我”之类的话回应他紧追不舍的逼问。这让他感到有些毛骨悚然，因为Sans说这些话的时候的用词甚至是语气都不像是Sans自己的，像是另一个怪物通过Sans在发声。  
Sans总是拒绝他给他换绷带，总是对于自己的身体躲躲藏藏，但这点Red可以理解，或许Sans只是太害羞了。

 

“没办法洗掉了吗？”Sans抖了抖他的旧夹克，上面的血渍还在原来的地方，“可惜了，我很喜欢这件衣服。”  
“已经在洗衣机里用洗衣液各种滚过五六遍了，看起来是没办法了。”Red盘腿在Sans面前坐下，地上铺满了他带回来的杂志，“但是我想……我可以带你去再做一件，我有个在首都的信得过的朋友是开服装店的。”  
“我能出去？”Sans看起来有些兴奋，他在这间小车库里待了将近两周了，这几乎要让他闷死了。  
“是，但是要小心点。”Red从外套的内袋里掏出一个红色的项圈，“这上面有我的魔法，代表你在我的保护之下。”  
“就跟你戴的那个一样？”  
“这是我兄弟给我的，他已经是皇家守卫了。”  
“我一定要戴吗？”Sans看起来对这项提议有点不舒服，“我可以保护好自己。”  
“这是为了以防万一，sans，有准备总比没准备好。”  
“……好吧。”Sans抬起头露出脖颈让Red把项圈的搭扣扣上，“有些怪异但……”  
“还要把帽子戴上。”Red把他给Sans的那件外套的帽子给Sans拉上，毛茸茸的帽檐遮住了Sans的大半张脸，“我们走了。”  
Sans的头被按到了Red的怀里，下一秒他就听到了怪物们互相交谈的声音，以及一个年轻的男声大喊着他的名字。  
“Sans！我真没想到你居然还会再来我的店里！”  
“是是，废话少说，我来订件衣服。”Red捏着Sans的肩膀，一手示意Sans继续低着头，慢慢地推着Sans向前。  
“当然了，进来我的朋友，你要跟上次一样的吗？”  
“不，给他的。”Red反手锁上门，把手里Sans的那件旧夹克丢给对方，“就按着这件再做一件。”  
“没问题。”Sans的帽子被掀开，站在他面前的是一位跟Muffet一样的蜘蛛怪物，六只手里拿满了软尺、裁缝剪和划块之类的东西，“哇哦Sans，他是你的哥特式金属私生子吗？”  
“不是，他……算了，你给我做衣服就对了。”Red拍了拍一张椅子上的灰尘坐下。  
“你看看他，圆滚滚的，一点裂痕和棱角都没有，比你可爱多了。”  
“别废话了。”  
那位蜘蛛怪物在Sans身上拿着软尺四处忙活着，拿着纸和笔的两只手快速记录下数值，多只手的方便让对方很快就完成了测量。他在Sans面前展开了衣服：“你有什么想改的地方吗？”  
“口袋大一点？我不清楚。”Sasn回答，脖子上的项圈让他感觉不安。  
“好的，下周这个时间来拿。”  
“还是给我打五折，对吧？”Red问。  
“是的老伙计，下次再来。”

 

“我还能再出门，对吧？”那晚Red趁着Papyrus去Undyne家过夜睡在Sans身边，Sans听起来对于刚刚出门了一会儿的事依旧很开心。  
“如果有办法的话我会尽量。”  
“我已经很久没有和除了你和murder之外的怪物接触过了。”  
“谁是murder？”这个不是个好名字，Red想着，翻了个身面对着Sans。  
“我一直在找的那个怪物。”Sans难得地自己提起了这个话题，“他总是阻止我和其他怪物接触，但他真的很关心我。”  
“嗯……”Red思考了一下措辞，“你有没有想过……他那么久都没有来，或许他……已经不在了？”  
“他还活着。”Sans说，“我能感觉得到，灵魂绑定是不会错的。”

 

***

 

日子一天天过地很快，Sans待在这里已经快要一个月了，Red悄悄地带着Sans去了瀑布偏僻的角落，前几次什么意外都没有发生，Sans和他玩得很开心，只是偶尔Sans会突然神情恍惚，盯着空中的一点发呆。  
直到出了意外。  
几个怪物似乎是发现了他们的行踪，躲在角落等他们一出现就发动了攻击。Red的反应非常迅速，立刻就带着Sans往左瞬移了几米躲开攻击，那个两个LV比他还高的怪物的目标很明显不只Sans，还有他。Sans的反应甚至比他还快，从虚空中浮现的龙骨炮几乎是压着那两个怪物打。——他从来没有见过有哪个怪物扣血那么快的。  
但一切都没有那么顺利。  
从背后突袭的几个怪物的攻击几乎快要给Sans致命一击，Red狠狠地把他们甩在了墙上，趁着所有敌人倒地的时间带着Sans回到了车库中。  
“这太危险了！”Red愤怒地大喊，“我就知道会有某些混蛋想袭击我们！”  
“至少我们没有受伤。”Sans说。  
“但我们最好不要再出门了，你只有1点HP，如果有怪物再像这样偷袭你可能就已经变成灰了。”  
他们坐在被子上沉默了一会儿，Sans看起来有些失落。  
“你该去巡逻了。”Sans看了一眼墙角的时钟，提醒Red。  
“是。”Red起身，摸了摸Sans的头，“你还是待在这里比较安全。——还有我兄弟最近又要大扫除，我们得做些准备。”  
“嗯。”Sans躺在被子上，深深地叹了一口气。

 

Sans翻着Red给他的小说打发时间，已经是晚饭时间了，但Red还没有像往常一样给他带吃的回来。  
Murder还没有找过来，他不知道这是坏事还是好事，他很确定Murder一旦找到他就会毫不犹豫地把这个世界的所有怪物全部化成灰，特别是Red。而问题是他不是很想让Red死，Red对他也很好。  
只要Red不拿着铁链。  
铁链互相撞击的响声让Sans本能地感到恐慌，但那响声却一刻不停地钻进他的耳孔里，让他回想起过去埋藏已久的恐惧和痛苦，混合着Murder高昂的语调和他自己尖锐的哭喊以及骨头断裂的脆响。他放下书抬起头，看到铁链在灯光下反射着冰冷的光。  
这是真的，不是他的回忆。  
这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的这是真的肋骨被折断了一根两根三根四根灵魂被贯穿了好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛 _好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛 **好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛！**_  
Sans应激地抱住自己的头身体蜷缩成一团，换气过度，瞳光缩成针尖般的小点，抑制不住的尖叫从嘴中漏出。  
**“我没有要逃跑！”** 他尖叫着， **“我会一直待在这里我会听你的话请不要再折断我的腿骨我保证我会待在你身边！”**  
“你在说什么，sans？”Red十分困惑。  
铁链撞击的声音离他越来越近。  
**“对不起对不起对不起Murder我以后再也不会有逃跑的想法了我——”** Sans突然止不住地啜泣起来，那个拿着铁链的身影就站在他面前他会把他绑起来然后慢慢折断敲断他身上每一根骨头把他修好然后再这样做一次又一次又一次又一次又一次……  
“sans，sans，我是red，冷静点。”Red把手里的铁链丢到一边，蹲下身抱住Sans绷紧的身体，轻拍着对方的背，“我是red，murder不在这里。我不会伤害你，没事了，放松，放松，嘘……”


	3. Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强制灵魂绑定和虐待。

 

呼吸不受控制。

手臂不受控制。

思想不受控制。

“你可以告诉我发生了什么事吗？”Red继续保持着平稳的频率一下又一下地拍着Sans颤抖的身体，Sans把脸埋在他的颈窝旁，停止啜泣后的轻微的打嗝声透过毛衣闷闷地传出来。

Sans摇了摇头。

“sans，只有你告诉我怎么回事，我才能帮你。”Red抬起Sans的头，对上Sans雾蒙蒙的瞳光，“那个‘murder’对你做了什么？”

“他一直对我很好。”Sans费力地挤出了一个灿烂的笑容，语调充满了兴奋与热情，“我爱他。”

 

 

“再说一次。”

“我爱你……”Sans深吸了一口气，尽了自己最大的努力保持着积极的语气，但他还是失败了，灼烧的饥饿感使他无法正常思考，他不知道这是他被禁止进食的第几天了。

“你要说得真诚一点。”Murder转过身从衣架上的背包里拿出一个小小的被装在盒子里的纸杯蛋糕，糖霜和奶油有一些被挤压得变形了，但依旧看得出它的美味，“等我们练习好了我们就可以吃蛋糕了。”

Sans不喜欢甜食，但他真的好饿，那些平时甜腻到令他反胃的奶油此刻看起来却十分诱人，他现在真的可以为这么一小块杯糕做任何事了。

“我爱你。”Sans扬起语气，挺直了身子看着Murder，细铁链绑着的手腕因为这个动作而摩擦到了旧伤口，但他现在完全不在意这些。

“很好，笑一笑，你很开心，因为我把你从人类手底下解救出来，并且以后我们还能有一个没有人类打扰的新家。”

“是……是的……”他很开心，因为Murder把他从人类手底下解救出来，并且以后他们还能有一个没有人类打扰的新家，“我爱你。”

“这才对，我的小宠物。”Murder把蛋糕上的草莓拿起来放到Sans嘴里，然后是粉红色的洒满糖霜的奶油，Sans甚至迫不及待地把他手上剩余的奶油一一舔走，“别急，我还有。”

“我爱你。”他说，充满感激和爱意地。

 

 

“你不能再这样下去！”Red愤怒地大幅度摆着手，“每一次我问你murder他妈是谁你只会回答我这句！‘他一直对我很好’，你说他折断了你的腿骨！”

“那是我的错，不是他的……”Sans喃喃，“够了，我不想再谈这个了，red。”

“……好吧。”Red摸了摸Sans的头，“我希望你能告诉我实话。”

Sans越过Red的肩膀看到看Red身后的那条粗铁链。

他不会去问Red打算做什么，他不想知道答案。

“我今晚和你一起睡吧。”Red搂紧了Sans，Sans的手抓紧了他的毛衣，靠在Red的身上再也没有说一句话。

 

 

***

 

 

_他已经放弃逃跑了。_

_逃跑又有什么意义？反正这整个世界里只有他和Murder两个活物，无论他逃到哪里都能被轻易地找出来。_

_赤裸的身体，被暴力折断的四肢，厚实的黑布蒙住双眼，他只能感到冰冷的空气穿过他的肋骨和四肢伤口处传来的麻木的钝痛。在Murder不在的日子里他的生活非常得简单——保持自己活着，就靠着Murder留下的那一点点食物和水。他已经吃完了那几块巧克力，他以为那里应该有更多的，但在他吃力地用脸颊触碰完枕头旁边Murder通常放食物的地方和床头柜之后他发现Murder这次留的食物比任何一次都少。_

_他现在只有那一杯水来补充魔法了，然而水并不能让他有饱腹感。_

_他已经很听话了，为什么Murder还在用这种方式惩罚他？他咬住床头柜上的玻璃杯上的吸管，喝了几口冰水压住饥饿感，躺回床上。_

_他独自在黑暗中不知道过了多久，水杯中的水早已喝完了，但Murder还没回来，他第一次感到了恐慌——他动不了，他的一切都是Murder在照顾，如果Murder死了的话……_

_他不想死。_

_但或许……或许Murder只是被什么事缠住了，无法按时回来。_

_他的脑中充斥着各种想法，最后在黑暗与寂静中蜷缩成一小团。_

_Murder把钥匙插入了自己房门的锁孔，其实他根本用不着这样做，因为他早已卸去了Sans的四肢，只是习惯性地上锁而已。这次遇到的人类比他想象得还要难缠，他的蓝色外套已经完全被人类的血染黑，看不出原本的颜色。_

_“你觉得他还活着吗？”Papyrus低声问道。_

_“我不会让他那么容易就死掉的。”Murder推开房门，几束光线钻过门缝照亮了阴暗的房间，“只有我能杀死他。”_

_Sans一动不动地躺在床上，对Murder刻意发出的脚步声一点反应都没有。Murder揭开了对方眼上蒙着的黑布，把已是浑身伤痕的Sans抱起。_

_Murder检查了一遍Sans，各项数值正常，可能只是因为没有及时补充魔法而进入沉睡来保持消耗。他从背包里拿出一袋从别的世界搜刮来的牛奶，用牙咬开包装的一角，掰开Sans的下颚将牛奶灌进Sans的嘴里。_

_“醒了吗？”Murder问道，Sans慢慢张开眼窝，瞳光逐渐成型，他点了点头，习惯性想要自己拿过Murder手中的那包牛奶，但却只看到了肱骨处不规则断裂的伤口，“哦，没关系，到时候我会把你的四肢接回去的，在那之前让我来照顾你就好了。”_

_Murder放下牛奶，摸了摸不知道为何突然不住地颤抖的Sans的头顶——哦他知道怎样安抚受惊的小宠物，他会温柔地拍他、轻抚他，尽量用他最温和的声音哄他，但当然这些只会发生在他心情好的时候。_

_他低下头，贴上Sans的牙，Sans主动地张开嘴，伸出魔法凝聚成的舌头带着奶香味缠住Murder，纯粹的魔法顺着液体的交换慢慢流入他的体内，他忍不住贴紧了Murder想要更多、更多来自对方的魔法。_

_这让他感到 ~~恶心~~ 好幸福。_

_“还想要吗？”Murder停下，红色的瞳光盯着Sans，“你在哭什么？没什么好哭的。”_

_“我……”_

_“或许他只是担心你了。”Papyrus在空中转了个圈，试着去抹去Sans脸上的泪水，当然什么都没有发生，最后只能朝Murder摇了摇头，“你把他独自留在这里那么久，他肯定以为你已经死了或者不要他了。”_

_Murder若有所思地点了点头，用袖子替Papyrus擦去Sans的眼泪:“是在害怕我不会回来？”_

_Sans ~~摇~~ 点了点头 ~~，他只是对自己越来越感到厌恶~~ 。_

_“我很高兴……你开始关心我了。”Murder搂紧了Sans，Sans赤裸的布满裂痕的骨骼在Murder的动作下发出轻微的摩擦声，“我一直都只需要你需要我而已……”_

_Sans因为无数还未完全愈合的伤口被挤压而发出小声的痛呼，Murder伸出了手，沾满灰尘的手指握上Sans的一节肋骨。_

_“不不不——”Sans惊慌地挣扎起来，Murder轻笑着搂紧他的肩，脆弱的肋骨沿着上一次的伤痕再一次断裂，发出碎裂的脆响，然后是第二根、第三根。_

_“我刚刚想到一个好主意，sans。”Murder从缺失的三根肋骨留下的空隙中拿出Sans荧蓝色的灵魂，“只要我们绑定了你就再也不用担心这些问题了。”_

_Sans扭曲地蜷缩起身子，看着Murder手中的两颗灵魂互相融合。他感到自己的身体像是被不停地挤压直到化为碎片，然后又被胡乱拼凑起来。他已经无力再尖叫，只能发出颤抖的骨骼互相碰撞的咔咔声。他看见了，雪镇里无尽的尘埃与雪，不同形象的怪物在他眼前死去，人类的鲜血溅在遗迹的大门上。_

_他从来没有感到如此幸福充实过。_

_他最终完整了。_

 

***

 

“你做噩梦了吗？”Red看着怀中不停冒着冷汗的骷髅，Sans还在假装没有听到他的话继续睡觉，“……有时候你就表现得像个固执的混蛋。”

Red盯着角落的时钟，原本安抚地拍着Sans背部的手沿着脊柱往下滑，从Sans的衣服下摆探入，从下至上，一节节地捏着对方的脊椎。

Sans真的太小了，好像一把就能把他捏碎。

“停。”Sans拽着他的衣服，头依然低垂着，“我不喜欢这样。”

“我以为这样有助于你放松一下骨头。”

“不，不要再这样做了。”

“好，好。”Red抽出手，他能感到另一颗灵魂传来的恐惧，但他不明白对方为何会产生恐惧，但Sans似乎有时候就会突然陷入这种状态，“但是如果你不舒服最好说出来。”

“heh，那你会说出来吗？”

“……不会。”天，他们怎么突然就转到这种问题上来了，“这不一样，sans，你……”

“这是一样的。”

“我不说是因为在这个破地方没人能帮我，但如果你让我了解情况的话我或许就能帮你。”

Sans没有说话。

有时候Red觉得对方根本不像一个活物，像他这样的失眠症患者总算喜欢在床上不停挪动想找到一个舒服的姿势，而Sans只要躺下就不再移动，有时候在黑暗中睁着两个黑洞洞的眼窝，彻夜未眠地蜷缩在厚厚的棉被上。

“red，”Sans突然伸出手抱紧了身前的骷髅，比起他颤抖的身体，他的声音平静得没有一丝波动。Red能感到对方的肋骨隔着布料嵌入他的，Sans贴在他身前说话，话语在他的胸腔里隆隆地回响，“害怕死亡是不是一种……耻辱，特别对我们来说？”

“什——什么？”Red皱起眉骨，这算是什么问题，为什么这种问题还需要解答，“这只是一种本能，我们也好人类也好，害怕死亡都只是本能，就像我攻击你的话你一定会闪避一样，这都是刻在‘骨子’里的东西。——你知道，我小时候有一次在电视上看到腐烂的人类尸体，那玩意儿有时候还出现在我梦里，噁。但是……”

Sans凑到了他的面前，蓝色的舌尖划过他尖锐的牙齿，湿润的气息轻柔地拍打在他脸上，他一时不知道该怎么回应，Sans紧紧拽着他后背的布料，双腿和他的交缠在一起，骨盆互相紧贴着。Red感到Sans的一只手来到他的脸侧，掰开他的下颚，Red很快夺取过主动权，握紧了对方的手，把不停发抖的Sans压在身下。

“你又在过度思考了，我都能听到你那空空的头骨里发出各种杂音了。”Red与身下面骨泛着蓝色的小骷髅分开，Sans舔过嘴角流出的融合的紫色魔法，缓缓地吐着气。

“那帮我停下。”Sans轻声说。

Red再次俯下身，掀开了对方白色的衬衣，布满重重叠叠的裂痕的肋骨暴露在空气中，苍白的蓝色灵魂内混杂着一块块紫色的污痕。

“别……”Sans想扯下衣服盖住身上的伤痕，Red却拽住了他的手，舔过他肋骨上半愈合的伤痕，“哈啊……求你……别这样做……”

“没关系的，sans，没关系。”

 

 

***

 

 

“ **你原来在这里，SANS，我找了你好久！你又错过巡逻了！** ”Edge猛地推开车库的门，Sans猛地惊醒，抱紧了身边的Red，“ **天，这里怎么变成跟你房间一个鬼样！** ”

“……papyrus？”Sans犹豫了一下，从枕头上抬起脑袋，看着门口那个叉着腰的高个子骷髅。

“ **什么？** ”Edge看着那个熟悉又莫名陌生的怪物，感到说不上来的违和感，“ **SANS你发生了什么？！** ”

“躺下甜心。”Red抱着Sans的腰把对方拉回枕头上，撑起身子挠了挠自己的头骨，“早上好啊boss **。** ”

“ **这都已经中午了！** ”Edge指着Red身旁的Sans，“ **这是怎么回事，我需要解释！为什么我从来都不知道我们还有一个兄弟？** ”

“这不是我们的兄弟，这就是我。”Red更加焦虑地挠着头骨，“说来话长，不如我们先吃午饭怎么样？”

“ **不！我，需要，解释，现在！** ”


	4. Explosions on the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Murder还在来的路~~  
>  他已经来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘了说章节名大概都会来自后摇乐曲的曲名  
> [Explosions on the Ground](http://music.163.com/song?id=370209&userid=119152628)
> 
> 我的打斗场面描写极差，完全没有头绪改怎么写，见谅。  
> 我对UF的设定和大众的设定有一定出入。

 

“你先吃午饭，我和boss谈谈。”Red把一份热好的千层面推到Sans面前。

**“为什么你就让他坐在我的位置上吃饭！”**

“呃……我可以换个位置。”Sans撑着桌子打算从椅子上跳下来，却被Red按回了位置上。

“你就坐这。boss，我们两个单独谈谈。”Red十分迅速地瞬移到了二楼，对着贴满了“禁止入内”和警戒线的方面抬了抬下巴。

**“还有什么是这个小杂种不能听的？”** Edge指了指刚拿起叉子的Sans。

“如果你不想我待在这里我会走的。”

“不！sans，sans你就坐着别动。boss我麻烦你挪挪你的脚到上面来一趟，就三分钟。”

“看在你好好说话的份上。”Edge双手环胸，又回过头看了Sans一眼，“你好好坐着，别乱动我的东西！”

Sans有点想笑，但这大概不是一个合适的场合，他去过那么多个平行宇宙，但从没见过这种性格的Papyrus，实在让他感到有点滑稽。他把叉子插进了千层面里，挖起一块堵住自己的嘴，浓重的起司味混合着番茄和牛肉在口中翻滚，Sans顿了一下，又叉起一大块。

 

 

**“什么事还要悄悄摸摸地说？”** Edge站在Red面前，低头看着在原地踱步的Red。

“你声音能放小一点吗？”

**“为什么？我又没有做亏心事。”**

“为了不让sans听到。”Red指了指门外。

**“我们是在策划谋杀吗？”**

“不……”Red叹了口气，“你想想，你肯定不希望我在镇子上大声把你小时候因为被狗追而磕掉了颗牙的事情说出来。”

Edge盯着Red沉默了一会儿，最终不屑地哼了一声：“你要说什么事？”

“我们可能得先收留sans一段时间。”Red坐在床沿上，“他找不到回他自己宇宙的方法。”

“你说收留那个家伙在我们家里蹭吃蹭喝不干活？”Edge夸张地挥了挥手，“加上你，双倍的麻烦！”

“听我说完，boss，那家伙伤得非常严重，他几乎没有一根骨头是没断过的。”

“或许他是一个战士，不像你，伟大的战士身上都有伤疤。”Edge骄傲地挺直了身体，身为皇家卫队，伤疤既是勋章。

“而且他的灵魂上有紫色的污点。”

Edge顿住了，背对着Red看了一会儿书架上按颜色排放的几排书：“你说真的？”

“真的。听着boss，不管那个灵魂绑定的另一头是谁，都是个非常危险的……”

**“太恶心了！灵魂绑定！你还管那个叫灵魂绑定！我们应该立刻向UNDYNE汇报这件事！”** Edge大声喊起来，就算他们经常被居民诟病暴力执法，但Undyne对一切违法行为的确是毫无容忍的，更别说是强制绑定这种令人反胃的行为了。

“小声点！”Red稍微提高了声音，虽然他知道Sans就算听到了也只会说一句“没关系”，但不管怎么说揭别人伤疤确实让他有负罪感，“boss，那个家伙大概长得也像我，而且LOVE非常高，如果你哪天看到他了，马上跑，不要跟他打。”

**“如果那个怪物那么危险我们就不应该把那个你留在家里！”**

“我们会留下他！”

**“为什么？就因为你和他上床了你就要把一个可能把我们全害死的东西留在家里？”** Edge推开门， **“你要把他留着，我可不要！”**

Sans被突然的开门声吓了一跳，差点把手里的玻璃杯摔到地上，他坐在椅子上看着Edge大步走出了房子，顺手把门狠狠摔上，发出巨大的响声，桌上玻璃水壶里的水甚至还晃了几晃。

“麻烦。”Red站在楼梯边上，下一秒又移到了Sans身边，“我晚上再跟他谈谈。”

“……你兄弟说得对。”Sans放下水杯，杯中的一小片柠檬上下浮动，“我可以找个地方藏起来，等他来找我。”

“我、我以为你已经决定不会跟那个家伙走了。”Red放下自己的盘子，看着Sans，“你可以留在这里的，我不介意。”

“选择权不在我，red。”Sans撇过头，看着窗外飘下的雪花，“我也不想走……”

 

 

***

 

 

“多久了？”Murder从地上爬起，拍了拍身上的雪沫。

“快两个多月了，兄弟。”

“他肯定在这里。”Murder低下头看了看雪上留下的脚印和遗迹大门边雪被门推开的痕迹，“而且人类也在，一举两得。”

 

 

“Boss！” Dogamy撞开了雪镇那栋最大的房子的门，身后的跟着的Dogaressa紧紧地抓着手上的斧头，“从遗迹方向来了一个带着兜帽的家伙，杀了一整条路上的所有怪物。”

Edge瞟了一眼楼上紧闭的房门，该死的Red就让那个家伙在他们家里又蹭吃蹭喝了一个月，他不得不做了一堆的措施来防止这俩搞出麻烦来，而那家伙却引了一个危险人物到他们的镇子里来。

**“打电话通知UNDYNE，然后去岗位上守着，我去疏散居民。”** Edge把门带上，Dogamy和Dogaressa点了点头，快步跑到一旁快速穿梭的雪洞跳了进去。

Edge大步略过了雪洞，一把推开酒吧的门，门上挂的门铃的响声引来了酒吧内所有怪物的注意，Frisk手一抖，手里的芥末酱全部倒在了薯条上。

“哦，没关系，你可以吃我的。”Red把自己的薯条推到人类面前。

**“SANS，有入侵者。”** Edge站在门口大喊。

“入侵者？那不是你的职责吗？”Red把一根薯条丢进嘴里，嚼了几下，“哦……frisk，快跟着papyrus去藏起来。”

**“雪镇的各位居民，来自皇家卫队的指令——请待在室内不要外出！** ”Edge没等人类跟着他走出来就关上的酒吧的门，在雪镇的中央大声地抛下这句话。

“sans呢？”Red走到Edge身边。

“早上说他发烧了，一直在房间里没出来。”

“发生什么了，sans？”Frisk抱着花盆小跑着跟上前面的兄弟俩，Red跟着Edge走了一段，又想到什么似的停下转过身，在雪镇的入口处设下了一排蓝色的骨头。

“我不知道，小鬼，但是很坏的事。”Red回头望了望，推着身前的人类快步往前走。

_“你觉得那些小骨头就能拦住我？”_ 一只散发着浓重血腥味的手搭到了他的肩上，扭曲地紧握起来，几乎要捏碎他的肩膀，Red反射性地抓住了那只手一扭，反身将手中的骨刺向前挥去，划出一道血红色的残影。

“跑！”Red转头向身后早已做好战斗准备的Edge和人类喊。

“别担心，我总是把papyrus留到最后的。——但是那个人类……”

Frisk踏出左脚在雪面上硬生生刹住了脚步，从地面四面拔出的蓝色和白色的骨头形成两层严密的牢笼将他困住。他的脚尖碰到了白色骨头的边缘，剧烈的疼痛几乎要让他以为自己失去了左脚，他检查了一下自己的状况，原本满满的20HP只剩下了7HP。

“看你们这么快就做好了疏散，我可是一路瞬移过来的，想必sans跟你说了关于我的事。”Murder站在离Red不远的地方，看着不远处那栋熟悉的房子，“他都说了些什么？”

“heh，他说你就是个疯子、虐待狂。”Red伸出手改变重力将Frisk提了出来，一把把Frisk扔在了门前厚厚的雪上，Edge拉起陷在雪里的人类和那盆花，丢进屋子里，把门上了三道锁。

 

 

“发生什么了？”Sans打开门，看着门口的人类吃力地爬起来，靠着墙边坐着喘气。

**“发生什么？！当然是你引来的麻烦！”**

“……Sans？”Frisk困惑地看向楼上，“你……”

“他来了？”Sans几乎是跳下楼梯，趴在窗户边，“我、我需要出去。”

**“不行！”** Edge一把把Sans的领子提起来， **“我兄弟负责在外面送死，我负责保证人类和你待在屋子里。”**

“Sans？你为什么在这里？”Frisk看着Sans，手中的黄色小花从刚刚开始就一直把自己埋在土里。

“我认识你吗？呃……小子，我们甚至不是一个世界的。”Sans焦急地看着窗外，手紧紧地扣着脖子上的项圈。

“我那次屠杀了地底，见到了Chara，醒来之后就到这里了。”

**“你什么？”** Edge震惊地喊了出来。

“我……对、对不起，Sans……”Frisk抱紧了手里的花盆。

 

 

“有趣，我相信你肯定是会错了意。”Murder习惯性地拉了拉自己的兜帽，尘埃随着他的动作四处飘散，身后的Blaster口中的紫色魔法闪烁着，“我们可以协商一下，你把他交出来，我把papyrus留下，很公平吧？”

“很公平，但我想我的答案只能是‘拒绝’。”Red迅速躲过一发攻击，咧着嘴将重心放在右腿上，身后尖锐的骨刺蓄势待发，“不如我们按我的想法，你滚回你的世界，我替你照顾sans。”

“伙计，那一点都不公平。”Murder结束了试探，举起手提起对方的灵魂毫不留情地向后甩去，左眼的红色亮得仿佛是要融化一般。头顶的龙骨炮咆哮着，向着主人手指的方向一次又一次地吐出紫色的焰火。密集的骨刺同时在Murder的头顶降下，带着致命的力度狠狠地刺入雪下的土壤，Murder闪避了几次，飞扬的雪沫几乎模糊了他的视线。骨刺蹭过他的手臂，却没留下伤害，他忍不住笑了起来，这家伙甚至连KR都没有，能给他的伤害估计比Sans还少。

Red把骨刺扎入了地面防止自己在雪面上因为被抛出的惯力受伤，同样召唤出的龙骨炮挡住几波攻击。龙骨炮的四只眼睛里燃烧着火焰般的魔法，他张开手，将存在于虚空中的无形的攻击又召唤出了六个，将对面那个带着兜帽的骷髅包围，握紧手，红色魔法聚集的炙热温度融化雪面。身为攻击目标的骷髅被红色的光线笼罩，却在攻击触及到的一瞬间不见踪影，取而代之的是Red脚下开始无规律出现的骨头。

他妈的，到哪里去了。Red试图瞬移出攻击范围，却发现没有哪个地方不是对方的攻击范围。

Murder闪身躲进身后的树林，笑着看着对方把魔法浪费在躲避这些无关紧要的小攻击上，身后的龙骨炮正在准备着最后一发攻击。

 

 

“我必须要出去！”Sans揪着脖子上的项圈，“我得使用魔法！把这个项圈解开！”

**“那是RED下的禁止魔法，我解不开。”** Edge耸了耸肩，同样皱着眉骨紧张地看向窗外， **“而且你还发烧，出去单纯就是送死！”**

“为什么你们不让Sans用魔法？”Frisk问。

**“避嫌。他的魔法和我们这里的魔法差别太大，使用很容易引起注意，上次他们把一群混蛋揍了一顿之后皇家科学院察觉到了，在那个现场侦查了很久。”**

**“我、必须、出去！”**

Edge回头看那个突然提高音量的小怪物，然而原本对方站着的那个位置却什么都没剩下。

“Sans！”Frisk指着窗外，“他在外面！”

 

 

“murder，停下！”Sans挡在Red身前，护主的龙骨炮甚至在Sans反应过来之前就已经对准了对方的攻击吐出蓝色的魔法，压过攻势。

“你是怎么……回去！”Red拉过Sans的肩膀，试图把对方拉到自己的身后。

Murder见状缓慢地收了手，从树林的阴影中走出，Sans似乎也同时收起了攻击，两人隔着战斗后混乱的雪地对望了一会儿，然后Sans迈开了脚步，因为魔法突破囚禁的爆发而踉踉跄跄地向对方走去。

“你在干什么！”Red抓住Sans，“别过去！”

“让我跟他谈谈。”Sans拉开Red的手，“不会有事的。”

过度消耗的魔法让他感到眩晕，Sans站在Murder面前一步的地方，直视对方在兜帽阴影下的眼睛。

“所以你总算来了。”Murder冷笑了一声，“——而且身上都是那个家伙的味道。”

“我带了你的围巾。”Sans没有回答对方的问题，仅仅是将脖子上的围巾解下，帮对方系上，“……我们回去吧。”

Murder盯了Sans脖子上露出的项圈一会儿，又抬起头看着Sans的瞳光：“你真的很在乎是吧？或许我应该……”

“别说了！我们回去。”Sans拽着Murder的领子，低下头。

Murder沉默了一会儿，Sans的出现确实让他感到冷静了一些，Sans总是可以他脑内的噪音和低语停下，也许他可以下次Sans不知道的时候再来。

“好，回去。”Murder伸出手，魔法撕裂开空间与时间，裂缝中的狂风卷起地上的雪和枯枝落叶。

Red喘了口气，直起身来用所剩无几的魔法完成最后一次瞬移，紧紧抓住Sans的手臂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章大概就是车了。
> 
> 如果你喜欢这篇文，点击一下Kudos。  
> [个人老福特主页](http://lamper-p.lofter.com/)


End file.
